1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector, particularly to a connector having a structure capable of temporarily holding a flexible print substrate to be electrically connected.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a connector, for example Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-277068 discloses a cable connector (1) having (a) a housing (11) including an insertion hole (13) into which a plate shape cable (101) is inserted, an upper part (15) defining an upper side of the insertion hole (13), and side parts (16) defining both sides of the insertion hole (13); (b) terminals (51, 61) loaded in the housing (11) and electrically connected to a conductive line (151) of the plate shape cable (101), and an engagement member (81); (c) the plate shape cable (101) including a locking projection (113); (d) the engagement member (81) including a locking protrusion (83a) to be engaged with the locking projection (113); wherein (e) at least part of an upper end surface (83c) of the engagement member (81) protrudes to an upper side of an upper surface (15a) of the upper part (15) when the locking protrusion (83a) is in contact with an upper surface of the locking projection (113), and is placed on an equal level or below the upper surface (15a) of the upper part (15) when the locking protrusion (83a) is engaged with the locking projection (113).